


You

by Elri



Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [71]
Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Poetry, Post-Canon, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: “I tried to move on, but nobody is you.”
Relationships: Todd Anderson/Neil Perry
Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [71]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786762
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	You

I tried to move on

Then I heard your laughter in the wind

And saw your smile in the reflections of the sun

I tried to move on

Then I heard familiar lines in the wrong voice 

But still looked for your face 

I tried to move on 

Then I thought I saw you rounding the corner 

And tried to chase after you 

I tried to move on 

Then I looked into what I thought were brown eyes 

But they turned out to be blue 

I tried, I swear I did 

**I tried to move on, but nobody is you.**


End file.
